


One Of Everything

by myaso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Food Kink, Gross, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, VERY big Weight Gain, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaso/pseuds/myaso
Summary: Swerve is always happy to serve his regulars.





	One Of Everything

After a few weeks of being open for business, the bar started to create its own schedule.

The first few regulars would slink in sometime around whenever the bar opened, and others would follow them in, sometimes slowly and other times rapidly. Either way, the place would be packed full of people by closing, too many bots for Swerve to count or to remember the faces of. Practically everyone on the ship was a 'regular', but there were some that stood out. Those familiar faces that he saw every day, the ones that he brought drink after drink to- he started to look forward to them. There was one, though, that Swerve didn't really have to  _look_  forward to, because he could hear this one coming from a mile away.

Panting, heavy footsteps, and the smaller, softer sound of a large belly rubbing against thighs. You couldn't always notice it until he got right up to the door, especially on busy nights, but Swerve had started to keep one audial open for him at all times. He would drop whatever he was doing to go and hold the door open for his special guest, feeling the inevitable hand-shaped outline of sweat on the door from where his guest had tried to push it open for himself.

"Nice to see you, Trailbreaker!"

He looks tired today, even more than he usually does. Sweat drips off of him and onto the floor as he walks, and Swerve barely stops himself from commenting on it; he usually isn't  _that_  sweaty. Swerve can smell him, can smell that he's been letting this new layer of coolant-sweat gather and drip over several days' worth of old, unwashed gunk. Trailbreaker has arrived before anyone else, so there's no reason to usher him away from the front. Swerve will come back with a mop later if anyone points out the smell.

Trailbreaker wheezes as he lugs himself inside.  _It's like he's forcing himself to walk,_  Swerve thinks to himself.  _Like he can't even move without almost passing out._ He doesn't know why that excites him so much, and he doesn't want to know; Swerve breaks himself out of his thoughts by offering a hand of support to Trailbreaker. Swerve guides him to his usual seat just beyond the bar. He tries not to let it get to him when he feels the slickness building up on his hand, or when he hears the unhappy gurgling of Trailbreaker's tanks.  _He's probably already eaten today._

"Thanks," Trailbreaker is barely intelligible as he sits down, his thank-you to Swerve coming out half as a yelp of pain. His body barely fit into the chair anymore, but Swerve would just order him a new one when this one inevitably broke, or when Trailbreaker just couldn't manage to squeeze into it anymore. After all, he was one of- no, he  _was_  Swerve's most valuable customer. Trailbreaker's alcohol budget alone could keep the lights on for weeks, but Swerve knew that it was too early in the day for him to be drinking. When Trailbreaker was in this early- right on schedule- it meant that he was here for something else.

Swerve cracks what he hopes looks like a friendly grin. He hands a menu to Trailbreaker, having remembered to grab one before greeting him at the door. Trailbreaker fumbles to open it for a moment with thick, damp fingers, before Swerve is kind enough to open it for him. He murmurs another 'thanks', this time a bit more audible. "Do you even need this, or do you have your order memorized?"

Trailbreaker looks through it for a moment, still looking like he can't catch his breath. He sets the menu down before reading any of it. "You get-  _hah_ \- anything new in?"

"Nothing new from last time. Your usual?"

Trailbreaker pauses for a moment, thinking it over. "Yeah."

Swerve's grin turns decidedly more than friendly as he collects the now-soggy menu and starts to head back towards the bar.

"One of everything, coming up."

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
